Torgo
| image = | reality = | aliases = Torgo Nia | type = | alignment = | status = | race = | gender = | nationality = | occupation = Vampire lord; Warrior | affiliation = | dob = Mid 5th century | pob = Transylvania | dod = 1979 (publishing year) | pod = Transylvania | boo = Transylvania | height = 6'4" Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe, Deluxe Edition: Book of the Dead #20; page 41 | weight = 225 lbs. Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe, Deluxe Edition: Book of the Dead #20; page 41 | eyes = Red | hair = Red | relatives = | first = ''Tomb of Dracula'' #68 | final = ''Tomb of Dracula'' #70 | creators = Marv Wolfman; Gene Colan; Tom Palmer, Sr. | actor = }} Torgo was a vampire character and an antagonist featured in the original Tomb of Dracula comic book series. He was introduced in ''Tomb of Dracula'' #68 and also appeared in ''Tomb of Dracula'' #70, his final appearance. The character of Torgo was created by writer/editor Marv Wolfman, penciler Gene Colan and inker Tom Palmer. Biography Torgo was born sometime around the mid 5th century. Born a commoner, he eventually became a warrior general when Attila the Hun laid siege to his village. Torgo fell in battle - victim to an archer's arrow and was buried. However, an old hag, aware that Torgo still lived, quickly disinterred him and revealed herself as a vampire. She gave Torgo the gift of eternal life, turning him into a vampire like she. Centuries later, Torgo took on the mantle of Lord of Vampires, replacing Count Dracula after the latter had lost his powers. (TOD: 60) Though Dracula eventually regained his vampiric strength, Torgo had already taken control of his lands and his followers. The Satanic cults that once pledge loyalty to Dracula now served Torgo. They turned against their former master, attacking him on site. They captured Dracula and brought him before Torgo who forced him to kneel at his side. Dracula grew stronger though and within minutes he had obtained enough of his old power to face Torgo in combat. The two fought viciously against one another, but ultimately, it was Dracula who proved victorious when he plunged a dagger into Torgo's heart. (TOD: 70) Abilities Powers * Mind control: As Lord of the Vampires, Torgo had the ability to mentally control other vampires. He even succeeded in using this power against Dracula during a point when the latter had temporarily lost his vampiric abilities. This ability however is possessed only by vampire lords. Standard vampires cannot mentally dominate other vampires. Skills * Archery: As a General in the Transylvanian army, Torgo was a trained marksman with a bow and arrow. Weaknesses Torgo suffered from the same weaknesses and vulnerabilities common to all vampires. Equipment * Staff: Torgo possessed a staff approximately 1.5 meters in length. It appeared to be a symbol of his position as Lord of the Vampires and possessed no other inherent value beyond that. Weaponry * Bow and arrow: When he was alive and a member of the Transylvanian army, Torgo used a bow and arrow. * Dagger: During his final fight against Dracula, Torgo used a dagger. Dracula was armed with a wooden stake. Notes & Trivia * Not to be confused with Torgo, a robot employed by the Skrulls to fight the Fantastic Four. * The exact year of Torgo's birth is unknown, but he was active during the time of Attila who ruled the Huns from 434 until his death in 453. * Torgo has a profile entry on page 41 of The Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe, Deluxe Edition: Book of the Dead #20. The entry is written and researched by Peter Sanderson and illustrated by Kevin Nowlan. Appearances Torgo has only made two appearances, which was in ''Tomb of Dracula'' #68 and ''Tomb of Dracula'' #70. Both his origin and his demise are chronicled in that issue. Reprinted versions of the story have appeared in Requium for Dracula #1, Essential Tomb of Dracula, Volume 3 and The Tomb of Dracula Omnibus, Volume 2. See also External links * Torgo at MDP * Torgo at the Marvel Appendix References ---- Category:1979 character introductions Category:1979 publishing deaths